The Hangover
by Phan3145
Summary: This is like a crossover of the 'Hangover' and the 'Phantom of the Opera'. What happens when Raoul, Christine, and Erik wake up and can't remember anything? Alot of chaos and insinaty. Most importantly though, Where is Meg?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this was inspired by VampPhan, they gave me the idea from a PM when I was reading their story 'Insanity Ensues.' If you've never read it, GO READ IT! It's super hilarious! Anyway, this is like a crossover of 'The Hangover' and 'Phantom of the Opera'. I hope you guys like it, please read and review because the more reviews I get the faster I'll update! 8D**

The Hangover

The sun shined through the open window and Christine groaned it was too early for this. The night before had been rather crazy; Christine had just turned twenty-one and to celebrate Erik, Raoul, Christine, and Meg had went out to get wasted beyond belief. Needless to say they all planned to return to two reserved hotel rooms, because there was no way they could return to their dorms, or their homes, as intoxicatedas they knew they would be.

Sighing, Christine tried to get up to shut the blinds, only to realize there was an arm wrapped around her waist. Christine looked up to see Erik, who was still sound asleep but didn't have any clothes on, not even his mask. To make matters worse, Christine realized she didn't have any clothes on either. Immediately Christine bolted out of the bed with a yelp, regretting it the second she did, nearly throwing up from the killer hangover she had.

Erik swiftly sat up at the sound of her yelping and grabbed his head at the attempt of movement. "Christine, what are you doing in my room...and why in the world are you naked?!" Christine quickly grabbed the blanket off of the bed and said, "I could ask you the same question!" Erik looked down and flipped to the other side of the bed trying to cover himself saying, "What the hell Christine! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "I'm sorry; I'm still trying to figure out what happened! Where's Meg... or Raoul for that matter?"

Erik went pale for a moment and said, "If we're here then maybe they're..." Christine was nearly sick again and said, "Oh God, gross. Raoul's my boyfriend and if they...oh no, whether they did or not we still...I'm going to be sick." Christine ran to the bathroom ready to puke her guts out.

When Christine had shut the door, with a rather loud slam, Erik stood and found his clothes then began to dress. After making sure he was stable enough not to run to the restroom as well Erik began to search the room for Christine's clothes, he found every piece except for her shirt. When Erik began to make the bed he found proof that something had happened last night. Quickly, and quietly, he stripped the bed of its sheets and set them in the corner for the maid to take them later. He made sure to keep them somewhat out of sight so Christine wouldn't notice, she really didn't need to be reminded of last night...even though he himself couldn't stop thinking about it.

After Erik had set the sheets down Christine came walking out of the bathroom looking miserable, and obviously she had been crying. Christine was a good girl, Erik knew, and she would never cheat on her boyfriend; even though the same could not be said for Raoul. Erik could only imagine how guilty she must be feeling, guilt she didn't deserve, but they all had known each other long enough to know how to support and comfort each other when they needed it.

"I found your clothes," Erik said slowly approaching where Christine was sitting. "The only thing I couldn't manage to find was your shirt, but I assume some clothes are better than no clothes in this situation." Erik gave Christine a lopsided grin causing the corners of her mouth to quirk up a bit. "Oh come now, that couldn't be a ghost of a smile now could it?" Erik asked causing Christine to give him a full smile. "That's my girl." Erik said with a smile of his own.

"I found something too." Christine said blushing as she held up her blouse... with his mask dangling from the tied sleeves. Erik's eyes went wide and he immediately snatched the blouse away from Christine to untie his mask. When Erik had finally untied the knot then donned his mask, he looked at Christine with a questionable expression and an unvoiced 'why?'

Christine knew Erik was still shy about his face around her and the other two, but she wished he wouldn't act that way around her. Even though Raoul was her boyfriend, Erik and Christine had been closer than any two people could be. Erik shared her love for music and performing on Broadway, he was the whole reason she was there. Raoul... he supported her but never understood why she performed. Honestly, if it was up to Raoul she would still only be singing in her church choir. Why was she thinking of this now, though? Christine shook her head and said,

"I found them in the bathroom, on the sink; I didn't tell you before because I didn't know where it was and I was afraid you would shred the entire room like a wild dog looking for it." Erik smiled a bit at that and said, "I didn't even realize I wasn't wearing it. Why didn't you say something, you wouldn't have had to look at me for so long."

Christine huffed in feigned annoyance as she walked to the bathroom to change, still clutching the sheet around her body and leaving the door cracked a bit before saying, "Erik I have seen your face before, and I have known you forever. I mean really, it's not that big of a deal." Erik leaned up against the doorframe next to the door and said, "No, but it's still not a pretty sight."

Erik looked down and noticed a sheet of paper lying on the floor and picked it up, reading its contents. After the first paragraph Erik screamed, "Oh my GOD!" Christine ran out of the bathroom buttoning the last button on her blouse saying, "What? What's wrong?" Erik couldn't talk for a moment but after Christine shook his shoulder he swallowed then said, "I... I think we... got married."

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Raoul's voice saying, "Erik! Chris! Open up, we are in some serious trouble!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't know if I necessarily HAVE to do this but I probably should every now and then. I don't own anything Phantom of the Opera, if I did I would own my very own Erik.**

**A/U: I just wanted to say thank you to my reviewers and people who favorited my story, it means alot to me. 8D I also want to say that at this moment I have no idea where I'm going with this story exactly, but I will be posting every Friday. I'm trying to keep this story under an M rating but it's going to slip every now and then, so don't say I didn't warn you. Oh, and since I use my schools internet to post chapters, on December 21st I will be uploading more than one chapter so it evens out by the time I get back. So without further delay I bring you... **

**Chapter 2**

Christine snatched the court house paper, signifying their marriage, out of Erik's hand as he strided to the door and let Raoul in. Raoul nearly fell to the floor when Erik opened the door, but recovered quickly saying, "What happened last night? And where's Meg? I have to talk to her now!"

"Raoul, calm down." Christine said sitting the paper down on the table before taking Raoul gently by the shoulders and sitting him down. "Take deep breaths now, in and out. Now, what do you mean we're in trouble, and what do you mean where's Meg?" Erik leaned up against the wall staring out the window as Christine comforted Raoul, normally he wouldn't have had a problem with this, except he was starting to remember parts of last night. He remembered that he wanted to kill him.

Raoul calmed, then turned to Christine and said, "I thought Meg was joking, I didn't think she was going to do it." "What, do what?" Christine prompted, becoming more worried by the second. "She put something in our drinks!" Raoul said jumping up and starting to pace. "I don't know what it was, but she put something in your drink, my drink, her drink, and I'm pretty sure she put enough in Erik's as well."

At this Erik walked over to Raoul and said, "What do you mean she put enough in mine?" "She was running out," Raoul said stopping to look at Erik. "She put less in yours but from what pieces I remember we were all completely out of it." Erik looked down, seeing now why he could remember as much as he could, instead of drawing a major blank like he should be.

"So what happened last night?" Christine asked, "Meg, what happened to her?" "I don't know!" Raoul said miserably, putting his hands to his head trying to remember. "The only thing I remember is that bar, going to some park, hearing this stupid song, and waking up in my hotel room with the worst hangover...and this." Raoul moved his long brunette hair off the side of his face to expose a massive bruise from his cheekbone to his temple. "Oh my god," Christine said running to look at it. "It looks like someone hit you."

"Christine," Erik said drawing her attention away from Raoul. "What do you remember from last night?" Christine scrunched her eyebrows together trying to recall anything besides waking up with Erik. After a minute or two Christine had a few pieces and said, "I remember leaving the bar and going to a karaoke place, eating something _really_ sweet, singing...then screaming bloody murder about something, going off with Erik to... going off with Erik, and waking up here." "Singing then screaming?" Erik asked. "Do you mean when you were at the karaoke bar?" Christine was about to answer when Raoul cut in saying, "She must mean that Erik, where else would she be singing that late at night? For that matter why did she go off with _you_, and what do you remember?"

Erik clenched his fists at Raoul for not letting Christine answer but he subdued his anger for now and said, "I remember leaving the bar, going to sing at the karaoke bar, walking to Central Park to get some fresh, the Broadway sign flashing in my eyes, Christine and I leaving you and Meg together, then waking up here." Erik swallowed quickly saying, "Christine, step away from Raoul for a moment." "Step away from me?" Raoul asked. "Christine, what is he talking about?" Christine looked at Erik confused before he went and picked up the marriage certificate.

"No, no, no Erik, please!" Christine begged on the verge of tears. Erik swiftly pulled Christine behind him and sat her down before turning to Raoul and saying, "You should see this before we go any farther." Erik handed Raoul the certificate and saw his face turn from confusion, to hurt, to blind rage in seconds. "What is the meaning of this Christine?!" Raoul asked ready to advance on her, but Erik stepped in front of him and said, "Now Raoul, we are all friends here. We were all very drunk last night, but nothing bad happened after we got married. I give you my word."

Christine looked up at Erik, questioning the lie he just told, but the look he gave her told her he would explain later. "Raoul," Christine spoke softly, "we'll fix this, I promise. First let's find Meg, then we'll get this straightened out." Erik looked at his watch and said, "Christine, the hotel should still be selling breakfast for another ten minutes. Go get something to eat while Raoul and I finish putting our rooms back together." "Are you sure?" Christine asked. Erik nodded and Christine quickly left the room, needing a strong cup of coffee.

When Erik no longer heard her footsteps he turned to Raoul and said, "De Chagny, we need to talk. Now!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys I know the last chapter was very short but I didn't want to get into the fight between these two just yet, if it makes you guys feel better I'm still kicking myself. I promised next Friday I will have three chapters instead of one because of Christmas vaca, but I'm changing that to Thursday since I actually don't have school Friday. hahaha I completely ignored the school calendar until now. Anyway, I'm going to be quiet now and give you...**

**Chapter 3**

Raoul glared at Erik and said, "Yes, let's chat. What do you want to talk about? Do you want to talk about how much fun we had last night, or what a great laugh we had at the karaoke bar, or... oh yeah, the fact that you married _Christine_! You married _my _girlfriend you bastard! I should kill you for this, you get her drunk then force her to marry you, how desperate are you?" Raoul paused for a moment then continued, "I'm just happy that nothing happened last night, she could have gotten pregnant with a devil's child that looks worse than his father."

Erik chuckled sadistically; walking towards Raoul with menace in his step he said, "De Chagny, you don't even realize that you practically _threw_ her into my arms do you? I didn't force her or trick her to marry me, hell, she practically _begged_ me to marry her last night." Raoul sneered and balled his fists at his side. "Devil's child, eh?," Erik said, trying not to show how satisfied he was that he had taken Christine from Raoul last night. "Like you said, good thing nothing happened. Another thing De Chagny," Erik said taking a few more steps towards Raoul. "I'll let what you did last night go since I know you weren't in your right mind, but heed this warning. If you hurt her again like you did last night I'll give you worse marks than a simple bruise, I'm highly intelligent, my marks will be painful and permanent." Erik added a death glare to his threat and Raoul backed up a step then un-balled his fists.

Erik walked to the door and said, "Good, we understand each other. Not a word of this to Christine, got it?" Raoul nodded once and Erik gestured for Raoul to follow him.

Erik and Raoul found Christine in the dining hall eating pancakes with two plates set up for them as well. That was Christine, always thinking of other people besides herself. Erik took the only seat beside Christine before Raoul could. Christine gave a half smile at the two before saying, "I must have called Meg more than a dozen times and she isn't answering. Guys, I'm really worried about her.

"She'll turn up somewhere," Raoul said taking a bite of his food. "Yeah," Christine said as tears rimmed her eyes, "maybe lying dead in a gutter somewhere. What kind of friend am I to leave my best friend alone in New York?" Erik wrapped his arm around Christine and said, "That's not what he meant Christine, don't worry, I promise we'll find her."

(After Breakfast)

After they ate Raoul got up to take their plates, and as soon as he left Christine said, "Thank you Erik...for earlier, in the hotel room. I thought Raoul was going to hurt me or something, he looked so angry." Christine paused a moment, hesitation written on her face, then said, "Why did you lie and tell him nothing happened though?" "I didn't lie," Erik said with a smile. "I said, 'nothing _bad_ happened between us.' That is a hundred percent true on both our parts." "You remember last night?" Christine asked shocked. "Not the whole crazy night," Erik said standing and pulling Christine's chair out so she could stand, "but I remember every detail of what happened when we got back to the hotel."

"Oh," Christine said, blushing fiercely as she walked outside with Erik to meet Raoul.

Raoul saw Christine and Erik walking out together and had to hide a sneer before they stood in front of him. Raoul gave two keys to Christine and Erik saying, "I booked us another night so we can come back here after searching for Meg and crash. Thank God it's Saturday, we have at least another twenty-four hours to find her." "Thank you Raoul," Christine said with a bright smile. "That was really sweet of you. So, I'll ask the million dollar question, where do we start?"

Neither Raoul nor Erik wanted, or really knew, how to answer that question. Christine sighed and said, "We'll start at the Karaoke Bar, you know since that's the last thing we all three remember." They nodded in agreement and Erik hailed a cab. New York City... this was going to be a long day.

(One long, traffic filled, taxi cab ride later)

Arriving at the Karaoke bar around two o'clock the trio quickly found the owner who began to chuckle as soon as he saw them. "Well you three are in a bad lot ain't ya? Worse than most that wind up here." "We need help," Erik said. "We were in here last night with a tall, blonde young lady, about twenty-two, have you seen her or do you possibly know where she is?"

The owner scratched his beard for a moment then said, "I don't know where the lass would be but if it helps, before ya four left I suggested you go walk off some of the alcohol y'all consumed." The three immediately snapped to attention and said, "Central Park!"

Christine bolted for the door to catch a cab while Raoul took off after her. Erik stayed back a moment and asked, "Do you remember a shrieking red head in here as well?" "Aye sir, I wish I could say I didn't," the owner said curtly. "The lass nearly busted my ear drums out. Why?" Erik sighed and said, "May I have her name if you know it, she's a friend we met and might need to get a hold of later." "Sure thing sir," the owner said with a smile. "Anything to help you unfortunate souls find your blonde friend. Here you are." Erik took the slip of paper from the man and said a quick 'thank you' before walking out to meet Christine and Raoul.

'_Carlotta Guidicell _'. She was no more a friend to them than a hungry piranha; but she was a danger to Christine, and as the old saying goes, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer.' Erik shoved the piece of paper in his pocket as he stepped into the cab. Christine told the driver to go to Central Park and they were off.

On the way Raoul huffed and said, "I'm not trying to be a downer or anything, but exactly how are we going to find clues on how to find Meg in Central Park?" "It's worth a try," Christine said sounding as if she was trying to persuade herself more than him. "We just have to find her." Raoul grabbed Christine's hand then squeezed it saying, "We will find her. I should try to be positive, I'm sorry." Raoul leaned over and tried to kiss Christine on the lips but she turned her head and he only managed to kiss her on the cheek. Raoul thought it was an accident but Christine knew she did it on purpose...as well as Erik, who smirked as he stared out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so as a Christmas present I'm updating a day earlier than I said. Well, plus there's a rumor that we could lose internet access...again. Anyway, Merry Christmas Enjoy! 8D**

**Chapter 4**

They arrived at the park around three-thirty and decided to just retrace their steps as best they could. Christine would ask street performers if they had seen them last night or if they knew anyone who did, the answer was always the same, no. They walked for what seemed like hours when they happened to come across a performer playing the violin. He stopped playing immediately, seeing the trio, and said in a heavy Russian accent, "Hey, Christine...Erik...over here!" The two looked up then walked over to the performer and he smiled saying, "Have you guys come back to sing some more? I hope so; I made more money last night than I usually do in a week!"

"Do you know us?" Christine asked a bit timidly. Seeing this huge Russian, around the age of twenty-five or twenty-six, frightened her. It reminded her of these boys who use to live near her apartment and would harass her; of course that was before Erik had a little talk with them. Erik always had a way of being terrifying when he wanted to be.

"Do I know you?" The performer laughed heartily then said, "Well, I think I should since you three came here and helped me out last night... where's the blonde girl?" "Meg was with us?" Christine said. "Megan, yeah that's her name," the Russian said "she's a cute little dancer. Where is she?"

Erik quickly explained their situation and found out that the Russian's name was Nicholas, who just then discovered that they were all drunk off their asses last night. Nicholas laughed after hearing the whole story then told them what happened last night, "Well you all came waltzing along and Erik here happened to comment on my violin playing, saying it was nice but very amateur. I handed it to him and dared him to do better. The next thing I knew a crowd was gathering; little Christine here started to sing while the little blonde angel and I started to dance." Nicholas looked at Raoul and pointedly said, "Somewhere in the middle of this you disappeared, but anyway, the show was a hit and we made over four hundred dollars. I was beginning to split it when you told me to keep it and left."

"We just left?" Erik asked. "Yep," Nicholas said "Little Christine and the blonde angel took off running saying Christine had a special place they could all go once they found Mister Disappear." Everyone looked at Christine and she thought about this a moment then shrugged saying, "I don't know, I can't remember. Thank you anyway Nicholas, we'll be sure to come and see you play again." "When we're sober." Erik added with a smile.

The trio walked on through the park and Erik noticed a flash of red from the other side of the park, when he turned he saw _her_. Carlotta Guidicelli, was standing only a little ways away from them and Erik wasn't the only one that noticed. Raoul nudged Christine and said, "I'm going to go look around and see if I can't find anything else that might help us. I'll be back soon," turning to Erik he continued, "why don't you take Christine to go get some ice cream down the street?"

Erik glared at Raoul and said, "Fine, don't be long or Christine and I might leave without you." As Raoul passed Erik, Erik deliberately shoved his shoulder into Raoul's, a silent threat behind his actions. Erik put his arm around Christine's shoulder and ushered her toward the ice cream parlor. Christine was none the wiser but Erik knew that this would come to a head sooner or later, and when it did Christine was going to need a shoulder to cry on, hopefully it would be his.

Raoul walked up to Carlotta greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. Carlotta smiled and said, "So last night was a little wicked don't you think? How about we go back to my place and...discuss some of last night." Raoul had picked up a lock of Carlotta's long red hair and twirled it for a moment before saying, "I can't, you know I have a girlfriend to go back to. Maybe if she wasn't-" "Had," Carlotta interrupted. "You _had_ a girlfriend. Unlike you I was completely sober last night and I remember that little viper going off with that masked freak and getting married." Carlotta's expression softened as she leaned into Raoul, causing him to wrap his arms around her and she said, " Don't you think this charade has gone on long enough...it's almost been two years since we got together. Why don't you just leave that little toad, she can't take care of you like I can."

Raoul stepped away from Carlotta and said, "I've been with Christine since we were kids and I don't love her like I should, no, but I can't be with you." "Why?" Carlotta screeched. Raoul shook his head and said, "I don't know-" "You do know," Carlotta interrupted "you just don't want to admit it because it's shallow and adds to the guilt you already feel!" "Shut up!" Raoul shouted, but Carlotta refused to be silenced and after the fifth 'why' or 'are you so cowardly you won't admit it' Raoul snapped and said, "I don't want that masked _freak _to have her! I'm stringing her along just so he can't have her!"

At that Carlotta smiled in triumph, and then said, "Was that so hard? You know...if you can't take care of her I would gladly do it myself." "No," Raoul said "I don't like the way you take care of people." "What's wrong with the way I take care of people?" Carlotta huffed. Raoul glared at her and said, "Your way is either permanent...or life threatening. I'll do it eventually."

Carlotta shook her head and screamed, "No! I'm tired of soon, in a while, or eventually! Either you do it before you leave or I'll do it myself!" Raoul stared at Carlotta thinking it was an empty threat and said, "Yeah, well see you later." As Raoul walked off Carlotta said, "You think I'm bluffing?" Raoul laughed and Carlotta continued, "_Try me."_ Raoul stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Carlotta realizing this was the point of no return, he would have to make a decision. "Let's talk first," Raoul said "I need some answers."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Christine and Erik walked into the ice cream parlor and went over to look at the flavors. Seeing there was a new flavor called, 'Cotton Candy and Vanilla' Christine decided to get it and try it. Erik ordered plain Vanilla knowing that if and when Christine didn't like the ice cream she would want Vanilla, so Erik waited till she took her first lick.

When Christine smiled she said, "This is really good!" Erik was surprised and stupidly said, "Let me try." When Christine handed him her cone he took a lick and made a puckered face. Christine began laughing as she took her cone back and watched Erik gag. "That was disgustingly sweet. How do you eat that?" Erik took long licks of his Vanilla trying to wash the taste out of his mouth.

Christine laughed again and said, "You always fall for that, whether I like the ice cream or not. At least this time I really do like it." Erik smiled and said a little solemnly, "I do always fall for that." Christine looked at him after he said that, he said it as if he was sad. Finally plucking up the courage she asked "What's wrong?" Erik shook his head and said, "Nothing, I'm just thinking." "About what?" Christine asked as she scooted her chair closer to his.

Erik looked down at Christine and said, "Us...the past...anything really." Christine leaned her head against his arm as they both stared out the window and said, "What do you think we were thinking last night?" "What?" Erik asked. "You heard me, what do you think was going on in our minds for us to just decide to get married?" Erik sighed not wanting to talk about it.

Silence was all that was heard for the longest time when Erik suddenly muttered, "I don't think it was a mistake." Christine looked up at him, still resting her head on his arm and instead of acting like she didn't hear him she simply said, "Why?" Erik sighed and said, "I know we've always been the quartet; you, Meg, Raoul, and I, but I always wanted to be more. I was just so afraid to cross the line and thought that perhaps it simply couldn't be done...until Raoul asked you and you said yes."

Christine was silent as that sank in, but then Erik continued, "I decided to take the back seat and stay the close friend. I was happy that even though Raoul was dating you I could still be your friend, could still be your shoulder to cry on. When you were with Raoul sometimes I would always think, 'what if?' and so far that's haunted me the most. Last night I remember having one of those 'what if?' moments and I acted on it, to my surprise you said yes...to me."

Christine had tears in her eyes now and she wanted to say something but words escaped her. When some tears had fallen she realized that he had pulled her closer. "I'm sorry Erik," Christine said finally. "I am too, Christine," Erik said rubbing her shoulder. "I am too." When Christine stopped crying she grabbed Erik's hand and said, "No matter what happens... last night will _never_ be a mistake. I never knew you...if I had only payed more attention...I never meant to choose..." Erik squeezed her hand and abruptly stood saying, "It's okay Christine, forget about it. I was never going to tell you, but I thought you should at least know I didn't just ask you because we were drunk and drugged."

Deep down Christine already knew that, and as she took another lick of her ice cream she had a flashback.

_Christine was crying on a bench outside and Erik came back with ice cream for her. She hiccupped and Erik said, "Here eat this." Christine didn't make any move to take it and Erik stuck some ice cream on her nose. She laughed and Erik smiled at that heavenly, so familiar sound._

_Christine took the cone from him and took a bite. She licked her lips saying, "This is really, syrup sweet, is it new?" Erik shrugged and said, "I think so, you know I don't usually eat anything but Vanilla." Christine nodded and wiped her eyes of the last of her tears. "Thank you, I owe you and Meg a lot." Erik shook his head and said, "You don't owe us anything, we're your friends, unlike some people. I'm just sorry this ruined your birthday."_

_"It didn't ruin my birthday," Christine said taking another bite of her ice cream. "In fact it's as if I got my birthday wish...just not as I expected." "What did you wish for?" Erik asked. "I wished I could spend my birthday exactly like I did last year, do you remember? You came over to my dorm at Midnight with chick flicks, and all this junk food." Christine giggled at the memory and continued, "We stayed up all night not even bothering to pay attention to the movie, just talking and consuming ridiculous amounts of sugar. I remember waking up with a hot fudge mustache and..." Christine cut herself off._

_Erik continued for her, "My mask was off when you woke up, that was the first time you saw my face." Christine nodded then said, "It doesn't bother me you know. It never has, I still see you as the same person." Erik was silent and Christine tried smothering her ice cream on his face, surprisingly it worked. Erik jumped at the cold and said, "Christine that's not funny, I'm to drunk to react to your jokes." Erik licked his lips and then spat, "Gross, ugh, that is REALLY sweet." "I told you." Christine said as she giggled and wiped the ice cream away from his face._

Christine came out of her flashback then gasped and said, "Erik we came here last night." "What?" Erik said shocked. Christine stood up and looked out the window to see the very bench she sat on last night then said, "You got me this ice cream last night; remember I said I ate something really sweet. This was it...but where did we go from here?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Raoul walked to the ice cream parlor to see Christine jump up from a daze and start looking around frantically, Raoul quickened his pace and when he walked in he heard Christine say, "...where did we go from here?" "What?" Raoul asked. Christine ran over to him and hugged him saying, "Did you find anything at the park? It would help if you did, because somehow last night Erik and I ended up here." "What do you remember?" Raoul asked nervously.

"Not much," Christine said "I came here and sat on the bench outside crying. Last night Erik bought me ice cream, and that was the really sweet thing I remember eating." "I didn't find anything," Raoul said chancing a glance at Erik. "I did remember a few things though. I went off to do something, and when you couldn't find me you thought I had left because you were spending so much time with Erik. Meg eventually found me and brought me back here. After that we drove to Manhattan and stopped on Eighth Avenue for some reason."

"Eighth Avenue...but why would we go there?" Christine asked. "The only place on Eighth Avenue I go to is the theatre." Erik and Christine glanced at each other before Erik said, "You said you were singing after you ate something sweet. Maybe we all went to the theatre."

Christine rubbed her head and said, "This doesn't make any sense, why would we go there-how would we even get in?" Erik checked his jacket and winced when he felt something in his pocket. Pulling out the keys to the theatre he said, "Somehow I think I snuck the keys from the director after rehearsals." Christine put her head in her hands and said, "Erik you didn't." Erik looked bashful for a moment then shrugged and said, "At least we have our next destination."

Christine looked down at her feet for a moment then said, "Erik, can you go catch us a cab? Raoul and I will catch up in a minute or two." Erik looked at Christine curiously but nodded without hesitation and walked out. Christine gestured for Raoul to sit down and when he did Christine asked, "Are you mad at me?"

Raoul was caught off guard by the question but actually took pause to think about his answer. Was he mad at her? Yes, he was furious. Christine shouldn't have just gone off and married another man when she was drunk; he hadn't done anything to warrant her doing that to him...that she knew of at least. "I can't say I'm happy," Raoul said at last. "Christine, you married Erik, one of my close friends."

"I know," Christine said dropping her head a bit. "Raoul I don't want you to be mad at me because we were once such close friends, but I also want you to know...I'm not sorry that I married Erik." Christine raised her head and Raoul saw defiance in her eyes, then hesitantly he said, "What do you mean Christine? We were dating and we were happy, how could you say you don't regret marrying a man you barely care about?"

Christine smiled at that and said, "That's what you don't understand Raoul, Erik and I care about each other very much, we were always there for each other. He was my shoulder to cry on, I was there to listen and talk to him when he was upset, and he was my best friend... he always put me first before himself. Raoul, you didn't remember my birthday last year...you never even called. You didn't know until I told you, do you know what Erik did for my birthday?" Raoul frowned and said, "Oh yes, tell me what _he_ did for you."

Christine sat up straighter and said, "He came to my dorm at midnight on my birthday, and we stayed up all night talking and eating junk food. He spent the whole day with me when we woke up...he even held me and comforted me when I realized you had forgotten about me." "Christine," Raoul said holding back his anger, "you have no idea how ridiculous you sound, you really want to stay married to _him_?"

Christine bit her lip and said, "Whether I do or not, either way, we're over Raoul. When we find Meg, you're free. You won't have to date me anymore or put up with Erik, since you've made it clear things have changed between you two." Christine stood to leave but Raoul grabbed her arm and said, "Christine, please don't do this. Erik isn't the one for you." "What makes you think you are?" Christine said yanking her arm out of his grasp.

Christine stared at him for a moment before walking out to meet Erik. Raoul stood frozen in place for a moment before saying, "I'm not, but he most certainly _won't_ be. I'll make sure of that."

**One last thing guys, no flames over how short this chapter was please, I'm posting three in one day, that should make it up. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. 8D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I hope you guys had a nice break and happy holidays. Here is the next chapter and the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing POTO, if I did Raoul wouldn't have made it to the lair before Christine and Erik left.**

**Chapter 7**

Erik saw Christine walk out and then quickly stand beside him. He wondered what had changed in the past ten minutes, but she seemed to have a new air of confidence around her. Erik was about to ask her what she did when Raoul strode out, Erik immediately knew, Raoul was furious beyond belief. Raoul stood beside Christine, neither spoke a word and Christine refused to look at Raoul. Erik had put two and two together then realized what Christine had done; she had ended it.

Erik didn't know if he should be happy, dissapointed, or angry at Christine. He was happy that she had dumped the fop, but he was a bit dissapointed at how clear it was that she was reluctant to do so. He was also furious, because he didn't want her to do it because she pitied him after he had told her that he cared about her so deeply. He wanted her to be with him because she wanted to be, not because she felt obligated, that wasn't love.

A cab pulled up, and deciding that it was best to keep Raoul seperate from Christine, Erik let her step in first then he slid in after her. The car ride was silent for awhile before Raoul pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick txt. Erik watched him warily, realizing something was odd about his behavior. Raoul was acting far more smug than he was when he came out of the ice cream parlor. Something was very, _very_ wrong.

(A Silent Cab ride Later)

It was eight o'clock by the time they reached the theatre; and Christine couldn't help but have a sense of anger and sadness when she saw the building, which was odd because that was the one place in the world she was always the happiest. She stepped out of the cab and waited for the driver to drive off before she turned to Erik and said, "Do you still have the key?" "Yes," he said with a rueful smile, "at least there isn't any rehearsals today. As soon as we leave I'll return the key." Christine nodded and the trio discretely walked around back to unlock the door.

When they entered the building the silence they were faced with was terrifying. It was almost too quiet, and Erik seemed to notice because he immediately whispered, "Someone else is here." "What are you talking about?" Raoul immediately said looking around for a sign of life. Erik pulled Christine behind him and said, "I saw a body move on stage... somebody followed us in." "How can you see?" Raoul growled grinding his teeth, "It's pitch black in here, I can't even see you in front of me."

"Unlike you, De Chagny, I can see exceptionaly well in the dark," Erik grinned taking a cautious step forward. "You two stay here while I have a look around." Christine grabbed Erik's hand for a moment, then squeezed it briefly before reluctantly letting go and clutching onto the wall for support in the dark. Raoul leaned up against the wall with an unseen smirk, realizing that this could be part of the plan. Hopefully that freak would get what he deserved, which would probably still be too good for him.

Erik was silent as could be while he silently wandered the theatre, waiting for any sign of movement. Erik walked across the stage, glimpsing the shadows, when he finally spotted the person in the theatre he had been looking for. Erik immediately acted, he grabbed their arms, pinning them in place and said, "You snake, what are you doing here?" "Why, nothing you aren't doing, sir," came Carlotta's arrogant reply. Erik tightened his grip on her arms and said, "You nearly killed Christine last night...give me one good reason I shouldn't strangle you this second." In the dark Erik could see Carlotta smile evilly then say, "If you do you will never find Meg; and Christine, what would she think of you killing a helpless woman?"

"Helpless my ass!" Erik yelled as he threw Carlotta up against the wall, a few props falling and crashing to the floor as she tripped over them. "What do you want?" "Simple," Carlotta said, "I want revenge." "Leave Christine out of this," Erik said "she's not even with Raoul anymore." "Oh really?" Carlotta said as she stared out into the darkness looking for Raoul's form. "Where's Meg?" Erik asked, throwing his voice so he was growling in her left ear. Carlotta grabbed her ear but smiled and said, "I'll make a deal with you. I'm being paid to actually hurt the little song bird, if you can keep her safe through the rest of the night I'll leave her alone for the rest of her life and tell you where the dancer is."

Erik considered this a moment then said, "What if I can't keep her safe?" Carlotta looked down a moment then said, "More than likely what I will do will kill her." Erik balled his fists together fighting the urge to squeeze the life out of her and said, "No, if I can't protect her and keep her safe, then you do whatever you want to me instead, this isn't Christine's fault anyway. So what do you say, devil take the hindmost?" Erik held out his hand and Carlotta replied, in a happy sing song voice, "Devil take the hindmost." Before Erik realized it Carlotta was gone, she had vanished around the corner, but he didn't have time to dwell on that fact. The bargain was struck, and the game was on; till morning Christine was in danger.

Erik emerged from the darkness, Raoul frowned at this, and wondered what had happened. This wasn't part of the plan. At that moment Raoul recieved a message saying, 'Things have changed, Raoul. Get use to the new rules...they should be useful to you.' What game, Raoul thought as Erik said, "I returned the key to the office, let's return to the hotel. Raoul, Christine, there are some things we need to discuss." As the three walked out front Christine glanced at Raoul as he glared at Erik, she knew at that point that both men knew more than what they were letting on. They were keeping secrets from her.

Christine stopped mid-step, waiting for both men to notice. Erik turned and saw the look in Christine's eyes, she was thinking, and she had either remembered something about last night...or she was thinking about doing something incredibly stupid. Raoul turned around and then Christine decided to speak, "I'm not taking a cab with you, I'll walk." Erik's eyes widened under the mask, then he quickly intervened her first step saying, "What? On a night like this, Christine, why?" Christine was silent for a moment then said, "I need to think and I don't feel like sitting in a cab all night, you know I do most of my thinking on long walks."

Erik looked at Raoul for some assistence, but Raoul merely shrugged and said, "Let her do what she wants. It's her decision." Erik rubbed his eyes, that ignorant boy was going to get Christine killed. Speaking of which, Christine had begun to walk down the street when Erik snapped out of his thoughts, quickly going after her.

"What about me?" Raoul asked impatiently. Erik yelled back, "Take a cab, with the traffic in this city by the time you reach the hotel we should be there as well." Raoul smiled a bit then stepped into the cab. Erik sighed and started observing their surroundings, making sure that there wasn't a gun around the corner waiting for them. Of all the times to go on a walk it had to be now.

Christine noticed Erik's unease, which only fueled the urge she had to snap at him and demand he tell her what he was hiding. Christine opened her mouth to speak, but Erik beat her to the punch, saying, "When we return to the hotel, I promise, I'll explain everything." Christine grabbed his arm and said, "What aren't you telling me? You and Raoul both..." Christine huffed then continued, "I never thought I'd see the day when I could actually compare the two of you. I thought we could tell each other everything, but I guess I was wrong." Christine slowly released Erik's arm and began to walk off when Erik grabbed her arm, pulling her against him, and crushed his mouth against hers.

**Yes, yes, what I'm about to do you all will hate me for, but it must be done. Since my school came back from break we are now starting our finals. I make NO promises that I will have updates every friday, especially next week when I have Spanish, Math, and Biology finals all on the same day, Friday. Perfect, right? Okay so I'm going to stop ranting now, if you liked the chapter review please! Until after finals! 8D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here's a small warning, I'm probably the biggest Raoul hater on this site, so Raoul is going to be pretty bad in this chapter. I actually had one of the guys at school help (indirectly) with some of Raoul's lines. (SLOW and painful process) I hope you guys like it. 8D**

**Chapter 8**

As if the world had melted away, Christine held on to Erik with a death grip as he kissed her. Christine felt dazed as the argument, which she had carefully thought out since they left the theatre, died in her mouth. When Erik pulled away he leaned in close to her ear and said, "I am nothing like Raoul, there is a difference between pretending to care about someone and actually being in love with them. I promised you I would tell you everything once we were back to the hotel, but not now, it's not safe." Erik put a finger to his lips to silence any of Christine's questions, then keeping a tight hold on her arm, resumed their pace down the street.

Christine was about to ask Erik what he meant when he said it wasn't safe, but he put his fingers to his lips signaling her to be silent. Christine did as he said, and as they continued their pace towards the hotel they didn't utter another word.

Erik was relieved that Christine still trusted him enough to listen, if he hadn't kissed her when he did Carlotta would have taken a shot at her, he knew she was following them. Not to mention, if she had somehow dodged the bullet, she would have stormed off and hated him for not explaining for the rest of her life. Somehow he had managed to kill two birds with one stone, and Christine didn't pull away when he kissed her. For a moment it seemed as though she was going to faint, Erik couldn't help but grin at the thought of that, he was sure that boy never kissed her like that.

All of a sudden Erik had a terrible feeling, something bad was about to happen.

Erik and Christine arrived back at the hotel ten minutes later; low and behold Raoul had managed to beat them there. When Christine and Erik walked in to the room Raoul looked up then grabbed a book on the nearby table. Before either could guess his intent Raoul quickly threw the book at Christine. Christine yelped and fell to the ground. Erik went to help her up when Raoul threw a solid punch that connected with his jaw. Erik stumbled back as Raoul jumped him and began to wrestle him to the ground. Erik thrashed beneath Raoul, trying to beat him off and avoid hitting Christine at the same time.

Christine started screaming at Raoul and pulling on his waist to get him off of Erik but he shoved her back roughly, causing her to hit the wall then the floor with a loud _thud_. Erik saw red; he lifted Raoul off of him by his neck saying, "Enough!" Raoul tried to squirm out of his hold but failed miserably, causing Erik to tighten his hold. He gasped; his airflow was being cut off. When Raoul was finally calm, realizing it was either calm down or pass out, Erik asked, "Christine are you okay, are you hurt?" Christine pushed herself up from the floor rubbing the back of her head then squeaked, "Yeah I'm fine. Raoul, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Erik flung Raoul away and as he gasped for air he choked out, "You bastard! You both lied to me, and you have the audacity to ask what's wrong with me?" "What are you talking about Raoul?" Christine asked becoming paler by the second. Raoul picked up the sheets Erik had carefully placed in the corner earlier that morning, and tossed them to Christine, saying, "Nothing happened between you two, huh? I find that very hard to believe."

Christine unfolded the sheets and looked at the red stains on them from the night before. Erik was glaring at Raoul but when he glanced at Christine his face fell. Christine was on the verge of tears, and it was obvious that last night's ordeal had just hit her full force; she realized exactly what she had done. Erik pulled the sheets away from Christine and threw them back at Raoul, then before he could stop himself he said, "We're the liars? You haven't exactly been truthful, have you Raoul?" Erik smiled broadly when he saw Raoul's face turn red.

"That's none of your business, Destler. Besides, you've been trying to steal Christine away from me for years. I thought you were my friend, but I must have been mistaken because no friend of mine would stab me in the back like that." Erik scoffed, "We weren't friends before you asked Christine out, just to spite me might I add. We stopped being friends when you turned into the hot tempered, moral less, conceited, spoiled rich boy you are now."

Raoul tried to throw another punch at Erik, but Erik side stepped him and threw him to the ground with the force of his blow. Raoul let out a cry of pain as he hit the ground, Erik smiled at this and said, "The truth hurts, doesn't it De Chagny?" Raoul started laughing sadistically then said, "No matter what you throw at me, no matter how bad I am, my character couldn't possibly be as horrible and distorted as your face."

Christine's eyes widened at Raoul's arrogance and stupidity. When she turned to look at Erik his face was red and, if it was possible, she could see the smoke coming from his ears. Erik went to kick Raoul in the ribs, then shout curses and threats Christine was sure he had thought of, but she had stopped him. Christine grabbed him by his shoulders then pushed him back, and still keeping a tight hold on his shoulders said, "He's not worth it Erik, he's not worth it; just leave him be."

Erik looked away from the selfish boy and stared into the two big brown orbs looking up at him, he felt relief when he saw what was in them. Christine was concerned for him, and the emotion held in her eyes spoke volumes, so he forced his temper down...for now. Erik watched as Christine slowly let go of him; watching for his reaction. Erik rolled his shoulders back then straightened to his full height, trying to prove he was relaxed. Christine nodded slightly then walked over to help Raoul up. Raoul smiled at Erik as he was helped up, but when he looked back to Christine-

SMACK!

Erik grabbed his own cheek from the sheer sound of how hard Raoul was slapped. Raoul grabbed the left side of his face, which also had a slight scratch from one of Christine's nails. Christine huffed in anger and said, "Don't you _dare_ say anything about Erik's face, you have no right whatsoever to degrade him when he is _twice_ the man you will ever be!" Raoul must have still been in shock because he didn't say anything, so Christine continued, "Another thing, both of you have been keeping secrets from me! Do you have something to confess? If so, I want the truth right _now_!" Christine stomped her foot for emphasis and waited.

When neither made a move Erik said, "Ladies first, you're up De Chagny." Raoul glared at Erik and said, "Fine, I'll go first as long as you're sure." Erik kept his fists tight to his side and fought the urge to hold Christine while Raoul told her the truth.

Raoul let go of his cheek and leaned against the wall looking smug, "Well, where shall I begin? It doesn't matter really; you're not going to be happy either way. So, for the past two years I've been cheating on you with a young model named Carlotta, she and I were actually together last year on your birthday. That's why I didn't celebrate or anything, it wasn't because I forgot I just didn't care. Truly, the only reason I'm still with you is so that hell spawn- I mean Erik, can't have you."

Christine was furious more than hurt, Raoul had done all of this just to spite Erik; and she had cried forever to Erik last year when she thought he had forgotten her. Her hands curled into fists and was about to smack Raoul again when he said, "Oh, but I thought you already knew that."

Raoul noticed that Christine didn't have a single tear in her eye...well this would certainly fix that. "I have to say, I'm surprised your knight in black armor didn't already tell you this. I mean, he suspected I was cheating for months and confirmed his suspicions last night." Christine stopped breathing for a moment then slowly turned towards Erik, "You knew? You knew all this time and you didn't tell me?" Raoul smirked; _this_ was the reaction he wanted to see.

Erik's blood ran cold when Christine turned to look at him, she was hurt...and the cause was staring blankly at her. Christine waited for Erik to snap out of the state of shock he was in, her patience wearing thin. When Erik finally did speak he started to stutter, "I wasn't sure, I mean I didn't think that anybody would- Raoul was lucky to...I wanted to tell you, but you were- and I couldn't hurt you if..." Erik trailed off then took a deep breath letting it out slowly. He glared at Raoul then returned his gaze to Christine, he explained as painlessly as he could. "I wasn't sure that Raoul was cheating, and I didn't want you to get hurt if it wasn't true. On that note, I didn't want to be the one to tell you...but I did. I told you last night, when we both saw the truth for our own eyes.

**Okay, so good news bad news. Bad news, I have absolutely no idea where to go with this story from here. I'm sorry but I've only seen 'The Hangover' two or three times and I really don't think it fits with POTO now that I'm typing it. Well, maybe it can but not with me writing it, (haha) my attempts at writing a semi-mature story are mediocre at best. I'm going to try DESPERATELY not to discontinue the story, so if any of you have any suggestions I am all ears. Good news, I am still going to write one-shots whenever I'm in the mood and since my best friend and I don't have the heart to stop the story now that finals are over I am still going to write, 'I am NOT a Phan!' Chapter 4 should be up now if you want to read it, and I will be doing regular updates of that story on Fridays now instead of this one. Once again I'm sorry and if you have any ideas review or PM me.**

**Phan3145**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I'm happy to say that this story will NOT be discontinued, but since I've gotten so far behind on my typing and have been so absorbed with my other story the updates for this one will be longer than they have been. Hopefully my writing has gotten better. Thanks for the ideas some of you have sent me, I'm still sifting through them to see what I can and can't use. I'm glad that most of you haven't given up on me; and this promise stands. (clears throught) I PROMISE I WILL NEVER ABANDON A STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything POTO.**

**Chapter 9**

Erik took a breath, "This is what happened..."

(Flashback)

_ Christine and Erik were sitting together on a park bench, laughing hysterically. Neither knew if it was from being off their rocker drunk or simply because they loved being in each other's company. _

_ Meg ran up the sidewalk towards them, huffing and looking back as if someone had been chasing her. She finally spotted Erik and Christine, screaming as she ran to them, "Christine!" _

_ Christine looked up at her friend, when she saw Meg her face fell and her laughing abruptly stopped. "Meg, what's wrong?" Christine grasped Meg's upper arms tightly trying to calm her._

_ Meg shook her head and said, "Raoul...he...I'm so sorry Christine." Christine became hysterical at that moment, "Meg, what's wrong? Did something happen to Raoul? Is he okay? Meg, for goodness sake say something!"_

_ Meg looked back again then cleared her throat, "I saw Raoul with another woman." Christine's eyes went wide, "What?" Meg pulled her red digital camera out of her back pocket of her blue jeans, showing Christine the pictures she took of Raoul making out with a red-headed woman. _

_ Christine swayed on her feet as Erik stood, quickly steadying her before she dropped back down onto the bench in a fit of tears. Meg took this time to tell what she saw, "I was looking for him and when I found him I was shocked. I knew you wouldn't want to believe me, so I took a picture."_

_ Erik leaned over Christine's shoulder to see the pictures. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as a tear fell onto the screen. He would tear that boy _limb from limb!

_ Meg looked back again then continued, "Unfortunately, Raoul saw me take that last picture. He started running after me trying to take the camera before I could show you, but I think I lost him." _

_ Meg pulled at the bottom of her round neck red blouse, something she did when she was nervous. Erik watched as Christine slowly handed the camera back to Meg and stood. She turned to look at him, then collapsed into him. _

_ Meg touched her shoulder as she cried into Erik's chest. Erik looked like he was struggling to let a certain emotion out; he was trying to choose between his hatred for Raoul, his worry for Christine and Meg's well being, and his love for Christine. Suddenly the choice was made for him._

_ Raoul screamed Meg's name, causing her to jump and look frantically behind her. Raoul was further away than he seemed, but Meg was still worried. Erik grabbed Meg by the arm, turning her attention to him, "Go to the theatre. Christine and I will be there shortly, first I need to calm her down. You have the emergency key that Andrew gave you, right?"_

_ Meg nodded, pulling out the key to make sure. Erik looked over her shoulder quickly saying, "Go now! Go now, and meet us there!" Meg took off as Erik ushered Christine down the sidewalk as fast as he could._

_ Raoul kept calling out Meg's name, but by the time he reached the bench Erik and Christine had been sitting on he called out, "Christine! Christine where are you?" Christine stopped, causing Erik to stop at her side. She seemed dazed for a moment, staring at nothing in front of her. She didn't even seem to see Erik in front of her._

_ Erik watched as Christine turned her head to look in the direction of Raoul's voice. Erik's blood ran cold, she was NOT going back where he was. "Christine don't do this to me, please keep walking." _

_ Christine's eyes snapped from the daze and looked at Erik. He smiled, knowing she would not look back again. Christine took Erik's outstretched hand, then they ran as fast as they could from the park. Erik noticed that Christine's tears still had not stopped; he noticed an ice cream parlor up ahead and decide that ice cream would surely make Christine feel a bit better at least._

At the end of Ice Cream scene

_Christine leaned forward, Erik thought for a moment that she was going to kiss him, and he held completely still. Unfortunately, Christine simply stuck some of her ice cream on his nose. Trying to cover up his embarrassment Erik blamed his late reaction on being drunk, even though he was feeling quite sober at the moment._

_ Christine began to wipe the ice cream from Erik's face, laughing a bit at the playful glare she received. Once his face was clean her hand lingered on the his left cheek, feeling the soft skin and smiling at the difference she remembered between the two sides. Erik's hand covered hers, keeping it in place and holding it as gentle as possible._

_ Erik's heart skipped a beat as Christine's thumb brushed his bottom lip. She leaned in again, but Erik stopped her this time. "We should be heading towards the theatre, I promised Meg we'd meet her there." Christine simply nodded her head._

At the theatre

_ Christine and Erik entered the back door searching for Meg. When they saw that the stage was illuminated they knew that that's where she must be. _

_ They walked onto the stage and found Meg there, practicing her routine. When Meg did her final leap she noticed the two standing there. She giggled, taking a bow as Erik sang, "Brava, Brava, Bravissima." Meg walked over to Christine and gave her a hug._

_ "I'm okay Meg," Christine said with a smile. Meg winced, "You won't be for long. Raoul called and he is on his way down to the theatre." Christine's face fell and she looked like she was about to be sick. _

_ Erik smacked his forehead, "Does anybody actually give me permission to kill this fool?" Meg raised her hand with enthusiasm as Christine shook her head. Meg giggled then shook her head as well._

_ Erik sighed as he rubbed his temples "Is there anything we can do until the_ idiot_ gets here. I don't care what, just anything."_

_ Meg and Christine both thought for a moment then Meg said, "Your song Erik!" Erik looked at Meg strangely then realized what she was referring to. "No," he said. _

_ "You said 'anything.' Plus, I have an extra copy." Meg said with a triumphant smile._

_ Erik's eyes widened, "How in God's name did you get a copy of my song?" _

_ Meg smiled as she dug the song out of her purse, "A copy machine and your original score." Meg walked over to Erik and whispered, "I know you wrote this for Christine and I was going to show her. After she sings this song you better tell her while she's 'single' or I will." _

_ Erik gulped, then turned to Christine saying, "Christine will you sing this?" Christine smiled, "Sure, is this a song from 'Don Juan' we've been working on?" Erik shook his head as he walked over to the piano that was still on the stage from earlier rehearsals._

_ Christine became curious, "You said this was one of your songs...but we always work on everything you compose together. I've...I've never seen this." Erik bit the inside of his lip as Christine read over the words. After a minute or two she looked over at Erik and gestured for him to begin._

_ Erik gave her a four measure introduction and Christine began..._

Who knows when love begins, who knows what makes it start?

One day it's simply there, alive inside your heart.

It slips into your thoughts, it infiltrates your soul.

It takes you by surprise, then seizes full control.

Try to deny it and try to protest, but love won't let you go once you've been possesed.

Love never dies, love never falters.

Once it has spoken love is yours.

Love never fades, love never alters.

Hearts may get broken, love endures.

Hearts may get broken, love endures.

As soon as you submit, surrender flesh and bone;

That love takes on a life far greater than your own.

It uses you at whim, and drives you to despair;

Then forces you to feel more joy than you can bear.

Love gives you pleasure, and love brings you pain.

And yet, when both are gone, love will still remain.

_ Christine was fighting back tears at this point. Tears for Raoul, tears for this song speaking true, and tears for Erik._

Once it has spoken, love is yours.

Love never dies, love never alters.

Hearts may get broken, love endures.

Hearts may get broken...

_ Christine cut off when she saw Raoul enter, but finding strength to go on with Erik playing for her in the background she sang as passionately as she could._

Love never dies, love will continue!

Love keeps on beating, when you're gone!

Love never dies, once it is in you!

Love may be fleeting, love lives on!

Love may be fleeting...love lives on-!

****_Raoul screamed Christine's name as the melody died. Erik, not realizing Raoul had entered, pounded his fists on the keys and jumped to his feet. _

_ Christine backed up as Raoul rushed to her and grasped her hands pleading, "I can explain, just let me explain. Don't let them condemn me without hearing my side of the story."_

_ "Your side," Christine asked astounded. "What 'side' could you possibly have? Meg took a _picture_ of you two kissing. There's nothing to explain, there is no side to take, Raoul...I'm done. We're done. I have no desire to ever see you again!_

_ Erik smiled like the Cheshire cat at hearing this; he had been waiting _years_ to hear those words! _

_ Unfortunately, Raoul wasn't as happy. His grip tightened on Christine's hands so much she winced. Raoul began yelling, and drunkenly slurred, in her face, "You will listen to me, we are _not _over until I say!"_

_ Erik saw something move in the shadows, and seeing Meg going to Christine's aid, he disappeared to do some...investigating._

_ Meg started hitting Raoul on the back screaming, "Raoul you're drunk, let go of my best friend right now!" When Raoul simply shoved Meg off, but then she jumped on his back and covered his eyes. _

_ When Christine was released she rubbed her wrists furiously, trying to regain circulation. Meg was thrown off of Raoul's back but before the next move was made a blood curdling scream was heard._

_ Raoul, Meg, and Christine both turned to see Erik holding the woman Raoul was caught kissing by the head of her hair. She thrashed about as Erik said, "Raoul, this girl has oh-so generously told me that her name is Carlotta, and you two have been dating for the past...what was it again?"_

_ Erik looked to the girl, when she refused to speak Erik dug his nails deeper into her scalp. She screamed, "Two years! We've been seeing each other for the past two years!" _

_ "See that wasn't so hard was it?" Erik asked with an evil smirk, "Now, maybe you could go stand by your boyfriend while we leave." _

_ "What?" Carlotta asked as Erik released his death grip on her scalp. _

_ Erik didn't answer her; he simply walked over to Christine and put his hands on her shoulders. A new wave of tears was flowing from her eyes now, and Erik quickly wiped them away with his thumb. Christine gave a weak smile as Erik said, "I'm sorry Christine."_

_ Christine sighed then whispered, "I'm tired Erik...I'm tired of being hurt like this. I thought he was different, I've known him all my life...I want to go home."_

_ That was the breaking point for Erik's patience. _

_ Raoul and Carlotta stared at the two while Erik did a quick inspection of the theatre. He formulated a plan in his head then glanced over to Meg. Meg caught his eye, understanding when she noticed what she was standing by, what_ _Erik wanted her to do._

_ Erik nodded his head once then stated, "Come on Christine, I'll take you back to your hotel room." Christine nodded and Erik began his count down. 3...He placed his arm around Christine's shoulder, 2...he glared at Raoul, 1... he quickly ushered Christine away._

_ Raoul advanced on the couple screaming, "We're not finished here, Destler!"_

_ When Raoul placed his hand on Erik's shoulder Erik turned quickly, and using his bare knuckles, threw a punch that he knew would deliver the message._

_ There was blood on Erik's knuckles, his blood, but the pain was worth hearing Raoul land on the floor that hard._

_ Carlotta screamed in anger and pulled a random lever, but nobody realized what that lever did, because Meg had hit the light switches and plunged the stage into darkness. Christine's grip tightened on Erik as he practically ran out of the theatre carrying Christine in the pitch black._

...

_ When Erik and Christine finally caught a cab they stopped to catch their breath. Erik chuckled a bit, "Who says there aren't advantages to being able to see clearly in the dark?" Christine laughed a bit at that, and then Erik nervously continued, "Christine, I had an idea when we were back there."_

_ "Besides hitting Raoul?" Christine asked, teasing Erik with a smile._

_ Erik shook his head, "Yes, besides that. I was thinking about this..."_

_ Erik leaned in and kissed Christine, she jumped in surprise but did not pull away. Instead, she laced her arms around Erik's neck and her fingers began to run through his hair. Erik's hands came up to cup her face, pulling away briefly, "Christine, will you...will you marry me?"_

_ Christine's eyes widened for a moment but then she seemed to shake it off and said, "Erik what did you say? I think I heard you wrong."_

_ "You heard correctly Christine." Erik said, "I asked if you would marry me. I would never hurt you like Raoul or anybody else has, I would make sure you would always be happy; I would take care of you when you are sick, and I promise to love you like no one ever has...or ever will. I promise that because, Christine, I love you; and I always have."_

_ Christine's eyes began to water, and for a moment Erik thought she was going to reject him, which he knew would surely kill him; but she didn't. Christine wiped her eyes quickly and choked out, "Yes; yes I will marry you Erik."_

_ Christine kissed Erik, and this time he jumped in surprise, before settling into the kiss. When they broke apart Christine leaned in close to Erik's ear and whispered, "I love you Erik...and I always will."_

**Soooooo, I'm stopping there. Like I said, I have no clue when the next chapter will be up because I've gotten so far behind. If I still have any readers out there tell me what you thought, was anything better than it was before? Too much drama? Not enough drama? People (me) want to know.**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay everybody, I am SO, so so, so sorry about this; but this story is going to be deleted. I have gone back over what I have written and cannot even remember what I had in mind for an ending. I think I have run it so far into the ground that I cannot salvage it, not to mention I am so absorbed in 'Ideas are Bullet Proof' that I do not have time to try. It will not be deleted right away, but next Friday it should be gone. I am so sorry to do this and I feel terrible. I just want to say thank you to all of you who have read this story, as it was my first actual story, and sticking by me even though it was not that good. Thank you for everything, and thank you for understanding! 8D

Phan3145


End file.
